


Letter to Bucky

by wolfiefics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Letters, M/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtake letter from All We Needed From the Radio-Steve's letter to Bucky following the serum. Bucky never got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Bucky

_Bucky,_

_Hope you are well and doing Brooklyn proud, tough guy. I do have a confession to make. I’ve been avoiding in my other letters because I wasn’t sure how to tell you._

_After you left with the two girls at the World of the Future I went into the enlistment office for my physical and stuff but it went differently this time. There was this scientist, or doctor, he said he was a doctor, Abraham Erskine. He’d left Germany after being ordered to do questionable experiments by some secret science division of the Nazis. He was a good man, Bucky, so don’t think bad of him for what I’m about to tell you. I volunteered, don’t forget that, just like you would have done._

_Anyway, I went through this boot camp in New Jersey, Ft LeHigh, not your typical boot camp though. It was a testing facility for training men for this super soldier project to make you bigger, faster, stronger and stuff. They picked me as their first test subject. Dr. Erskine said it was because a little guy would understand the gift of the power he has been given and will use it wisely because he knows what it’s like to be a little guy…or something like that. I was kind of nervous, not knowing what they were gonna do and all. I don't remember exactly how he said it. It sounded better how he said it._

_Well, after they pumped me full of this serum and radiated me with some special x-rays I came out…well, you can see from the picture enclosed…not scrawny, sickly, weak old Steve. I feel healthy, Bucky! I don’t cough, my heart doesn’t hurt when I do too much. You should have seen me chasing down this Nazi guy through Brooklyn, barefoot with just a shirt and pants on! I was like Superman or something! But the Nazi guy had shot Dr. Erskine. I liked the old man, he reminded me of what my dad might have been, you know?_

_I know you’re gonna think I’m crazy, especially wandering around in this outfit. Well, with Erskine dead, they couldn’t make any more formula. I’m the only one. They didn’t want to send me to the front (which I loudly argued about but was outranked) and this Senator Brandt’s got me doing USO shows and getting war bonds going. I feel really stupid but if it’s all they are gonna let me do…I can hear you now saying that it’s not much of a step up from collecting scrap metal and you’re right, I guess but it feels a bit more._

_Don’t be mad, Buck. Please don’t be mad. It’s done. I hope you’ll still be my friend, my best friend, because I feel really lonely. You’d be in heaven surrounded by all these chorus girls, I’m sure._

_I miss you._

_Steve._


End file.
